DAN
by sk2013
Summary: Yay! Another Chapter on the way. No changes in earlier chapters yet so everyone knows. Got it? This is going to get somewhat emotional. Anyone who as read this far should know, the story is about to take a darker turn...
1. Prologue

* * *

1st fanfic. Please Review!

* * *

In the end, it took over twenty-five years for the dust storms and acid rainfall to stop. During those years, few people were permitted onto the Axiom. Their home, supposedly called Chicago, according to an old map, was soon a place buzzing with robots, people, animals once held in stasis aboard the Axiom, and plants whose genetic makeup was stored in the Axiom main computer. All bots helped raise the destroyed city. All but a few series; one, the RAAR bots, were especially… useless.

RAAR a.k.a. Rapid Attack And Response bots, were originally held in reserve by Auto, in case of rebellion. Unfortunately for him, the captain at the time discovered them, and had them destroyed. Unbeknownst to him though, Auto kept the construction of the bots ongoing. And after twenty-five years, these bots were active again. You see, during the time people were on Earth, only four people and four bots were allowed on the ship; The Captain, two support technicians, who were supposed to integrate the tech into the current city. EVE and Wall-e were of course allowed, and M-O, their assistant. You see, EVE had been a confident to the captains over the years, and she had convinced the captain, in 2507, to shut down RAAR production. Auto had decided to continue the making, but decided to put the bots in stasis so no bot would ever discover them. She was continually looking for new threats on the ship. Done the math? I seem to short a person. That man was Sam Smith, the only person who came off the Axiom fit for real work.

You see, two hundred years after Auto received override order A113, his ancestor, the captain discovered it. Auto covered it up though, having security bots bring him to the holding ward, where eventually he was forced to work on damaged bots and move supplies. There was a new captain, and life went on as always. But over the years, his descendants grew to have a massive knowledge of robots. Thus, when Auto was shut down and the Axiom landed, that was what Sam did. He built, upgraded, and repaired robots, and The Captain had allowed him onboard to gather damaged bots, parts from the repair ward, control systems from the bridge, and other things. It was he the Captain consulted when they decided to move the nuclear fusion reactor to a new, safer, location within the city.

He had first met EVE and Wall-e on his first trip into the ship with his load moving bot, to retrieve the main system in the repair ward, which would soon be moved entirely to his large home in a strange place outside the city. It had this funny electric and pointy fence, and only one way in. The floor was entirely made of a strange substance the computer called "concrete". Sam Smith seemed to be paranoid about something. You could say it was bad luck that when the RAAR bots came back online and Auto was reactivated, that all ten were alive, well, and confidant he was down. But you know it wasn't.


	2. Trouble Begins

Chapter 1

DANbot, a.k.a. Directing Active Network Robot, was awake. For the first time, he could execute his directive. _Launch RAAR bots._ The RAAR bots were under his control. And it was his job to lock down the ship during a rebellion. He was now active. Thus, there must be a rebellion. _Activate system check._ DAN ran a system check on all RAAR bots. A few were down, but otherwise the bots were combat ready. **"Launch"** The command rang out. He would put these filthy humans out of the way. Safety was allegedly Auto's Directive. His was the exact opposite. _Eliminate the threat by all means necessary. _RAAR bots moved toward the main deck. It was time.

EVE flew toward the LIDO deck at full speed. She was trying to complete her check as soon as possible. Sam said he had an upgrade to the current EVE model and he wanted her to test it. Now, when he said this, Wall-e had literally flipped. EVE calmed him down with a spark (robot kiss) and explained it would be nothing major, but it was obvious he was still nervous. She raced around the deck, doing her last checks, and left the deck, heading for the elevator. In the bridge she did the standard check then stopped. Something was wrong. She couldn't figure it out at first. There! It was… _Lord no, Auto!_ EVE moved closer to Auto. Somewhere in the span of the four seconds it occurred to her that the technician who put a taser on Auto must have been awfully stupid. The glowing red light roused her curiosity. She knew that he could have been off, so why…

Auto turned. **Activate RAAR systems.** EVE flew away, toward the window and out it, leaving a two foot gap in the glass. Escape was all that mattered she must… _Wall-e!! No!_ She raced in the direction of the door they had entered from. "EEEE-Vaaah!!" Wall-e's voice rang out beneath her. She looked downward. Wall-e was racing through the grass and trash to her. The rest of the group followed him more slowly. The Captain and Sam were both looking at the red glow that filled the bridge. A shrill boom rang through the area, as doors all over the ship closed and locked. "No!" EVE cried. She was now the only one, save a few other EVE probes that Sam had back home, that could stop the autopilot, whatever he had planned. She looked at Wall-e, who stared back questioningly. "Eva?" Obviously curious, EVE was fine, he was fine, everyone else was fine, so what was wrong. EVE just looked at him, sparked him, and started toward the others. Both the captain and Sam spoke at the same time. "What's wrong? Is it Auto?" EVE remained still. "RAAR" "war, what?" Sam obviously had no clue. But the captain seemed to have the idea. "RAAR, Rapid Attack And Response. Auto designed them to control a mass revolt should one occur. Fortunately there never was one, and, seeing this as a thread to her human creators, EVE had reported the production to the captain at the time. He had ordered full shutdown, and well… you know the story from there. She looked at Sam with a certain degree of… Uncertainty, no. This emotion thing was still new to her, and she didn't have names for everything. He made her feel uncomfortable. She had, in essence, made him who he was, though that was hardly a bad thing. He and the captain started talking about ways to get in and deactivate Auto. She heard Wall-e again, attempting, unsuccessfully, to make a garbage cube out of a gel-like substance left after humans left the first time. She giggled. Wall-e made a defeated sound that was somewhat like a fart. He opened his garbage door and emptied the… goo, on the ground. She laughed and scooped him up, and flew home.

Wall-e loved it when EVE carried him and flew. It was his two of his favorite things; EVE, and flying, together. It reminded him of the time he saved the plant from the escape pod. But then he could fly too. Not now though, but that was okay. He still had EVE. She landed and turned to take care of some flowers that had started growing by the truck. Wall-e suddenly felt nervous. He scurried over to EVE. She looked, sad. "Ee-va?" She looked at him, smiled (with her eyes, after all, she doesn't have a mouth), and went inside the truck. Wall-e, ever so curious and worried about his love, followed. Wall-e looked at his pet cockroach, which was scuttling around EVE.

_Wall-e was hiding behind the tire. His pet roach scurried up to EVE. She whirled around and shot him. Wall-e popped up, worried for his pet. The roach, however, merely climbed up out of the hole, and cleaned himself of. EVE was curious, after all, this was only her third visit to a terrestrial planet, and a living thing, let alone one who could survive a Quasar Lazar Cannon shot. This only heightened her curiosity. She transformed her gun into an arm, slid out her fingers, and lowered her hand down to the roach. Wall-e relaxed, feeling his pet was safe. This strange robot was amazing. Shiny too. His roach crawled up her smooth arm, slipping and sliding the whole way, jumping to her other arm and sliding in between her head and body. She giggled at the little roach and the "feeling". That giggle won Wall-e over. It was too much; he laughed too. Opps. Big mistake. Wall-e ran from tire pile to tire pile hiding from her laser. Finally, there was nowhere left to run to. He should have left then and there. Go home, go into storage (box) mode, and sleep for three days. But for some reason, he didn't. He stayed put. Curiosity killed the Wall-e. Almost. He cubed up and sat there, hoping upon hoping that she wouldn't shoot him._

That was the way EVE seemed now; about to shoot something. Wall-e crawled up to her. "E-va?" EVE looked at him, and smiled a smile that wasn't quite real. Fake was the word. She went to the corner where she usually slept and powered down, leaving Wall-e alone in the darkness. Slowly, he climbed into the storage rack were he usually slept and, after much time had passed, went into sleep mode as well.

Wall-e awakened in a strange place. It was like the Axiom, but something was wrong. It was small at first, but the obviousness of it struck Wall-e like a wreaking ball. It was empty. Alone, nervous, and extremely uncertain, Wall-e slowly moved out into one of the transport hallways. Auto moved along on a track in the ceiling, calling out to EVE threats that would seem almost as dangerous as the taser he was waving around in front of him. GO-4 hovered along a transport track, as if waiting for something, moving along slowly back and forth, back and forth… A screech turned Wall-e in another direction. An escape pod, hatch open, was prowling down the hallway. Now I know this is impossible, but you wait, you'll understand. "Caution: Rouge Robot. Caution: Rouge Robot." Wall-e glanced up to a billboard to see a picture of EVE, fear in her eyes, in front of a STE-Ward "Steward" bot aiming a tractor beam at her. Seeing this, Wall-e being Wall-e, panicked. This was supposed to be over!! A groan attracted his attention down the hall, and he wheeled to get a closer view. He quivered at what he saw, EVE held by GO-4 and a pair of "stewards" with Auto closing in with the taser. "EVA!!" Wall-e screamed, rushing forward. A steward broke off and held Wall-e in the air with a tractor beam. Auto laughed and stabbed EVE with the taser. The screeching of metal couldn't cover her scream, she look at Wall-e, scared, who was trying in vain to escape his red prison. "Waaaallllllllll-eeee!!" EVE cried out. And everything went black.


	3. Nightmare

EVE had awakened to an extremely nervous and frightened Wall-e, whom was wheeling back and forth. Worried about what could possibly have Wall-e that panicked, she hovered over to him. "Wal-" "EV-AH!" Wall-e spun around and faced his friend, enveloping her in a hug that EVE felt would crush her to nuts and bolts. "Ev-ah! Wall-e scared! Auto catch Eva! Space pod! GO-4 come! Eva in DANGER!" Wall-e didn't exactly talk a lot. Three of four words at a time was usually max, so she could tell he was racked by what ever was wrong. "Wall-e, Wall-e…" EVE ran her arm up and down his back, saying his name repeatedly. "Wall-e, EVE safe." Wall-e looked between her, her heart where he thought she had been stabbed, and his truck, attempting to figure out where he was. "Eva safe?" Wall-e asked hesitantly. "EVE safe." EVE spoke, confirming what Wall-e said.

_Two Minutes Earlier _

Wall-e woke up screaming. "EVA!" In his hurry, he hit his head on the rack above his. "Ev-ah Ev-ah Ev-ah!!!" Wall-e, still half asleep, immediately rolled across the floor and ran into the racks opposite him. "EVA!!" He waved his arm in front of her. "Ev-ah?" Wall-e went over to his collection and did a little dance with his hat. When she failed to respond to his attempts to wake her, he put his hat back and cubed up in front of EVE, staring up at her. "Eva?" Frustrated, he began wheeling back and forth. "Wal-" "EV-AH!" He hugged her.

"Well, I'm not sure what I can do Wall-e. What you had is called a nightmare." Spoke the captain. EVE and Wall-e were in his new office. Records had been discovered that humans used to have things called "governments" that protected people. They decided to make McCrea "President". There had been several attempts to convince Wall-e to do it, but they all failed. "'You see, "dreams" come along with emotions, which you both are developing as you know. Dreams can be so real you swear they really happened. Others are just simply weird. Nightmares are the bad kind of dream." "EVE, have you had any of these dreams?" After a moment's pause, she shook her head. "Right… Anyway, if you have any more, come see me."

"Eva lie?" Wall-e asked once they had left the office. EVE thought about telling him an untruth, or lie, as humans called them. _No. _EVE couldn't lie to her best and only true friend. "Yes."

EVE knew it wasn't wise to lie about the captain, but she couldn't tell him about the R.A.A.R. project. He would no doubt draw the connection between that and the happenings a week ago. While she felt that the R.A.A.R. project could have been a threat, it was dangerous to tell the captain. And as the humans said- "If you give a mouse a cookie…" He would start asking questions she couldn't, and wouldn't, answer. And if he found out anything suspicious, he would tell his official advisor and vice president, Sam Smith, about it. And if he found out, he would charge in there with his S.E.T., or Security Enforcement Team. The Captain had founded the SET two years after the Axiom landed, in order to prevent crime. It used the combined force of humans and robots to do their job. Sam was, unfortunately, their commander. Sam had an attitude the size if the Axiom. He wasn't rude, just stubborn and willful. She needed Sam to remain out of this.

You see, Sam had been working on an advanced version of the EVE probe. He had been around long enough to realize that robots like Wall-e had specific advantages newer robots didn't, such as durability. Wall-e bots had a stronger casing, better atmospheric sensors, and longer overall working life. EVE probes where weather resistant, but only to a certain point. He was trying to combine a bunch of robots, give the new one a personality, and add it to the SET force. So far everything had ended in failure. EVE had taken even greater caution after he had detonated a bomb with a mushroom cloud in a test area and had been seriously injured, being forced to remain in a hoverchair for weeks. She knew she would need that new bot against the R.A.A.R. bots and (god forbid) DAN.


	4. Breakup

**Sorry bout the short chapter. For those who care to read it.**

EVE awoke, once again, with a nerve (or wire) wreaked Wall-e sitting in front of her. "Eva. What wrong?" EVE almost cursed. She had been having "nightmares" again, and apparently she had been showing it. And for some reason, though she knew she shouldn't, she found herself angry at Wall-e for asking. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't tell him. Why did she feel this? She loved Wall-e. So why did she feel this nagging thought telling her to use her cannon and scare him away. "Ev-ah?" Wall-e asked again. Then he noticed her fin had converted to cannon mode. "Ev-ah?" Wall-e asked nervously, still remembering the flying tires and the hum of her cannon that day. EVE looked toward Wall-e, unknowing that in her anger she had her cannon out. Wall-e backed away slowly, crouching down into his case as much as he could and still look at her. EVE flew towards him, thinking he was leaving. Wall-e fled, thinking she was coming to kill him. "Wall-e?" EVE's voice was laced with hurt, not understanding why Wall-e had left her. Sad and depressed, she went into sleep mode, automatically converting her arm to a fin, and slept, hoping upon hoping that her mate would return. Unknowing to her, that little thought had won.

Wall-e rolled and rolled, off the overpass, down the road, along the tracks, past the deactivated WALL●Es were. Down the road to the worksite where he had been working at the day EVE arrived. A tower stood there now, as twenty-five years is plenty time for him to continue his work that day. He climbed that tower, pausing every once in a while to see how high he was and where the sun was. He knew there was no way he'd make it back before dark, but it's not like he had anywhere to go anyway. He reached the top, still deep in thought about that day's events. He hadn't done anything to make EVE mad, had he? She was still his EVE, not some other, right? Questions like these hurled through his mind endlessly as he watched the sunset, fading off to sleep.

The next morning brought Wall-e a true fear. Falling. He during his 700 years, he had seen earthquakes topple garbage towers and buildings inside; sometimes with his brothers inside. That morning brought a new problem. Wall-e was still half asleep, so he attempted to complete his usual tasks. He rolled forward, crashing into a stack of garbage, sending several cubes down the hundred some stories to the ground. Fortunately, one cube happened to hit poor Wall-e's head, waking him up enough to make him realize where he was. While this realization was a good thing, as otherwise Wall-e could have fallen, the REASON, that he was here made him want to sleep again. EVE had left him. Or forced him to leave her. One of the two. And now he was alone, scared, lonely, homeless, and collection-less. He wanted to shut down. So that's what he did.

EVE awakened expecting to see Wall-e coming in from his usual charging. Curious as to why he was nowhere to be seen, she found herself cruising through the air around the truck looking for Wall-e. Where was that little trash compact- oh. He'd left. She had done something and he had left. EVE closed her eyes, filing through her memory as to what had scared Wall-e. It was now that she finally realized why Wall-e had left her. "Wall-e…" EVE couldn't believe she had done this to Wall-e. What if something had happened? No. She couldn't afford to blame herself. She had a Wall-e to find.


	5. Ambushed

Eve could still remember that day. After the storm had passes she had proceeded to blast her way out. She had shot a hole in the floor and gone into sleep mode just in time to protect herself from the debris. She hadn't hit the floor, though, as she had expected. Awakening, she found Wall-e holding her a few inches off the ground. She corrected herself. Inches from falling 300 feet to her death; there was no trash to cushion her landing here. Gratefully, she hugged Wall-e, giving him a spark and taking off into the wild brown yonder.

****************************************************************

But this was no time for memories, EVE noted as a rocket narrowly missed the pile of trash that she and Wall-e were hiding behind. After Eve had flown some time, she and Wall-e had landed to walk home. They both found it relaxing, especially Eve, who had enough stress built up to drive most humans insane. Then there had been the ambush. She had found the S.E.T. on patrol when the side of the Axiom had exploded. Robots poured out of the gap that was visible even from the seven miles away the group was. Then the attack bots had, well, attacked. The S.E.T. had fallen back to Military Base Alpha, which was what the humans called where Sam lived. Many of the city's inhabitants had already fled the scene in speeders and makeshift vehicles. A steady stream of people where currently flowing from Chicago to many of the surrounding towns that had been developed. The S.E.T. Commanders had elected to make a stand here, to draw the robots away from the people trying to escape and the buy time for the Military to get here. The problem was, the humans were running on EVE cannon technology, old tanks and guns and planes and speeders and dropships, jury-rigged transports, and experimental equipment. Thus, there was little surprise that the humans fell before the barrage of plasma coming their way. "FALL BACK." Sam screamed, trying to keep the team from being flanked. If that happened, it would be all over. They all rushed back to another fortification, hiding behind concrete walls and sandbag gun nests. A young man no older than fifteen ran to Sam, dodging bullets and diving behind cover the whole time. "We can't hold much longer. Charlie is injured, and Mike is dead." That was bad news. Charlie was their best shot, and Mike, though young, was the team's only medic. Sam cursed, although it was impossible to tell exactly what he said due to the sounds of the war zone surrounding them. "Hold as long as you can!" He commanded. "Wall-e, EVE, Katrina, to me!" Shots ricocheted off Wall-e's back as he rushed behind a set of sandbags just in front of the complex's entrance. EVE fired her cannon a few more times and, realizing Sam meant now, flew to Wall-e. A girl came out of the mass of people trying to retreat to the door where they could hold the robots indefinitely. Sam punched in a code to a keypad next to the door and ran inside. As soon as the doors could fit himself and his gear, he squeezed through the slowly widening gap. Hesitantly, Wall-e followed him. Eve trailed behind, trying to cover the retreat of the last soldiers into the complex. Twelve men appeared from around a corner down the hallway thirty yards to assist the exhausted marines. The doors finally sealed shut and the soldiers re arranged themselves behind various earthworks and defenses to prepare for the inevitable.

For the first time, EVE had a chance to examine the interior of the building. It reminded her of an ancient warship, although where she got the memory she was uncertain. The walls were grey steel, with I-beams bent into trapezoids every few dozen yards or so. A sign hung on the wall that stated "NUCLEAR FALLOUT SHELTER." With a yellow and black symbol above it, but she didn't understand what it meant. There were lighter squares about two feet by two feet in pairs on the ground and ceiling every twenty feet where automated defense cannons could appear at a moments' notice. At the intersection, each hallway had a set of heavy duty blast doors, and they were also at every place where an invader could possibly change direction. Two white lines about six inches across ran along the walls, providing light to those within their walls. All this EVE took in as Sam rushed them through another set of blast doors, which he shut as soon as they entered the next hallway. "Sa-aam? People trapped?" Wall-e asked, worried for the soldiers' safety. The reply was brief. "They leave to another section of the building. I just don't want those damned attack bots in here before I get done and manage to destroy all the files." He stated. "COMPUTER: UPLOAD ALL FILES TO S.E.T. WORLD DATABASE. DELETE HOME FILES AFTER COPY." A strange human female's voice filled the room. "Command Understood. Estimated Time to Completion: Four minutes. Upload personal files as well?" "Yes, but to a private server." "Understood." The computer resumed the count down on a giant screen on one side of the room. "We'll never be able to get all the files out of here in time. You know that don't you?" Katrina's melodic voice rose and fell with the syllables. EVE realized that she was actually what the humans would call "Beautiful" Katrina had long, brown hair that fell loosely at her shoulders. Her strikingly blue sapphire eyes seemed to let on that she had power beyond the 9mm Pistol she held on her leg and an M29 OCIW on her back. EVE didn't know it, but many had attempted to convince her that she should be a movie star, not a soldier. Yet here she was. Determined, although her time was probably about up. "I know." Replied Sam "But we have to make it as hard as possible to track anyone or figure out what we'll do next. The fewer files here, the better." Katrina was slightly defiant. "Why don't we just shoot the hard drive and the possessor in this thing and leave?" Sam tried to remain calm. "It's not that simple. 1. We have too many files that we will need to access later. 2. Even if we do shoot it, they may still be able to get information off it when DAN gets here. 3. We can't get to it. The hard drive is in a specially locked room under the base, and the only way to it is though a hail of lead, plasma, and lasers. If you want to try, go ahead and be my guest. You probably won't make it." "Oh…" Was Katrina's only response. Sam continued over to a laptop and proceeded to type in a command. "EVE, are you willing to risk combat operations?" EVE hesitated. Combat? War? But that meant leaving Wall-e. And she could tell by his expression that he really wanted her to say no. But then she thought of the soldiers out front, fighting, sacrificing, to protecting those they loved. She realized, that, by helping the human warriors, she could protect Wall-e as well. She nodded, even though she knew it would hurt Wall-e. This was something she had to do. She felt something the captain would have called "Responsibility" Sam pressed a final key and a portion of the wall slid open, revealing a gun. Her gun she noted. Sam pressed yet another button and a missile launcher and several other guns slid out. Another arm, which would be her left, opened to reveal a welder, torch, flashlight, and a variety of other tools that might come in handy. "Then say hello to the AWEP, (pronounced ā' wep). You might actually like it."


	6. Disaster

PLEASE REVIEW for pity's sake!

Sam smiled as Eve picked up the device. It was heavier than it looked. She turned to Sam about to kill him for the bad joke. Sam was still smiling, but that smile wasn't reaching his own eyes anymore. "Sam?" Eve asked hesitantly. His smile slowly faded in to a look of horror, anger, and fear, but somehow his face had gone pale and blank as well. Red coloring spread about his chest, and he fell to the floor. He stared up blankly to the ceiling. "Noooo!" Katrina rushed to his side, even as what was left of the S.E.T. retreated past the now open doorway. "Sam. No." Katrina said softly, almost to quiet for Eve to hear. Sam's breathing was labored now, and blood began to drip down his side. "Listen Katrina, go to the captain, tell him… tell him I sent you, tell him, about… about the other… weapon. Please, Katrina." She nodded once. "Also, you m-must know, I am-m. I am-" He groaned in pain, tried to speak, and went limp; his secret untold.

An attack bot wheeled into the room. Wall-e panicked and dove for cover, Katrina and Eve followed suit, hiding behind what ever was nearby. Katrina cursed as a gatling gun shredded the room around them. Eve dropped the AWEP and flew out to the right of the robot, firing laser shots to keep the A. Bot's attention. Katrina rolled the other way, whipping the M29 off her back and loading the grenade launcher. There was the sound of an R.P.G. in the room, followed by a bang as the grenade hit the power supply of the bot head on. "Eva!' Wall-e pointed to the door as several attack bots wheeled in. Eve flew into action, firing her cannon constantly in an attempt to hit a vital spot. But to no avail, as she was slowly driven back into a corner by the sheer weight of numbers, where she and Katrina sat firing shot after shot into the crowd to try to slow down the mass of robots trying to kill them. Out of the corner of her eye, Eve saw Wall-e rushing toward them. Then her line of sight was blocked by and attack bot. They continued shooting. When the bot moved again, Wall-e was gone…

"Another weapon? Are you sure?" The Captain was inquiring. "He wouldn't lie to us about this." "True, but he was almost dead, he may have just been wishing for a way to get back at the robots. He tends- I mean tended, to ill wish everyone who as much as forgot they owed him lunch. He was in pain. And I'm the PRESIDENT of the WORLD. No one will hide some secret weapon from me." "You don't realize, there were only two people allowed to-" EVE watched Katrina and the Captain bicker back and forth with growing annoyance. Finally she snapped. "Silence! Sam's dead, Wall-e is gone"- "Wall-e is gone?" They both interrupted at the same time. "Yes! Kidnapped! Robotnapped! WHATEVER!!!" Eve pulled out her cannon and pulverized the nearest pile of garbage. She cursed. When Wall-e was around she wasn't like this. Right now she would shoot anything near her.

"Eve? We need to be going. These robots are after you, so we need to get to the last base now before any attack bots get back here." "No."… a pause. "Eve?"… "No." The Captain went loco- "What in the world do you mean by that? We are at WAR! Understand? We're evacuating. We're out. We can scavenge. We can restart. We know how to do it. And by the time those robots are dumb enough to come for us, we'll be ready and we'll give 'em a run for their money. Besides, we have to hide all of our military information from these… these… bastards! If we let them beat us now, then they can attack other communites and starships. You need to get to that base and help with the evacuation now." Sounds of combat sounded from above the building. All three within rushed outside to witness a sight that would scare even the most battle-hardened soldier. A dropship (two halves of a train put back to back with a pilot's seat and blast screen in front and a plasma turret in back) and a gunship (similar to a pelican off halo but with more guns) were engaged in combat with a number of AABs- Anti-Air Bot (pronounced Abbys). "Eve, you need to take out those bots now!" Katrina screamed as a robotic tank rolled onto the scene and opened fire on the trio. Captain ran for the building while Eve and Katrina returned fire and bullets sprayed the ground. Eve suffered a cyber attack on her systems, and then she realized. This was DAN.

Author's Note: For those of you who know my first name, you will realize I either killed my namesake or myself. This isn't because I'm mad or bored. There now you know. Mostly I just had an urge to write a note. REVIEW.


	7. Consperacy

Eve fired shot after shot toward DAN, who merely laughed and fired a few rockets toward their mangled pile of "cover". A series of explosions rocked the earth. The dropship landed behind them. "Get the hell on!" The pilot yelled. Eve, McCrea, and Katrina didn't need to be told twice. Within moments the dropship was taking off. Bullets ricocheted off the dropship as the shield came online. Rockets hissed by as the pilot fought the controls. From the above view, the group got a better idea of what was happening.

-An M-6 Abrams tank had blasted around the corner and engaged the AABs

-The Gunship, now freed from fire from the AABs, had attacked DAN

-A high altitude bomber had fallen out of the clouds and started attacking the reinforcements following DAN

-DAN himself had been hidden from view as a large pile of rubble collapsed from a shot by the gunship

-The ATBs (Attack Tactical Bots, some of DAN's best) who were reinforcing DAN were trying (with no success) to shoot the bomber as it soared back into the clouds for another pass.

The pilot maneuvered the ship to return to the base on the far side of the city. Katrina was outraged, "What do you think you are doing? We need to help them!" "No…" Captain McCrea sighed. "No… The people need me now. They need a leader. No matter what happens. This dropship will be the first one safe." Another sigh. Eve watched the city fly by as they weaved between skyscrapers. Shots rang out in the distance. Eve was unsure whether they were real or just memories.

…

An alarm sounded.

…

Humans jumped out of bed and dressed within moments. Robots rushed to and fro, reporting to stations. Not far away, a tower lit up as robots inside booted and humans rushed to their command consoles.

…

A B-6 stealth bomber taxied out of its hanger. Engines whined, anti-gravity generators turned on, airlocks hissed. Robots loaded the jet with a trio of rotary missile launchers, armed to the teeth with anti-air, anti-armor, anti-infantry, and any other missile that they could find. Flames jumped from the engines as the pilots gunned the throttle.

…

"Falcon 1 loaded, reply Tower."

"Copy that Falcon 1 this is Tower we have you on screen."

"Falcon requesting permission to take off."

"Permission Granted Falcon 1. Proceed on runway 2."

"Proceeding on two."

"Copy that Falcon 1. You will receive your instructions in flight."

"10-4. ETA 2 hours."

…

Michel smiled to himself from inside the WCC, War Command Center. He had finally done it. He had gotten position of Superior Commander of the Armed Forces, much to the anger of Captain McCrea. McCrea had never liked Michel. He seemed too violent, too bias, and too unpredictable for McCrea. "Falcon. You hearing me?" He spoke coolly and calmly, "You are to launch ARC-4 Nuclear Missiles at the Axiom. Prevent the takeoff of the ship-" "Sir, what about the people still in the city?" "What do you think will happen!?!?!" Michel screamed. "Sir, I won't kill innocent people." Lieutenant Felix was inflexible. "I agreed to join the military on the basis that we would never fire on innocent people-" Felix rambled on, and Michel stopped paying attention, to busy trying to calm down to care. Felix was difficult to control. He had a mind of his own. Which was one of the reasons that he would have to kill him as soon as Michel's new government took over, as well as the Wall-e unit. This was why he had activated the Axiom's security systems to start with. He needed a reason to attack the city. DAN would die in the nuclear explosion. And then he would sweep in and take over. "There are no people in the city. The only people who are even nearby are those in a military base just outside the river."

…

Stewards "marched" across the base in military formation. Eve watched them silently, with Katrina staring coldly off toward the Axiom. "We're going back." Katrina said finally. "We have to save those left." Eve said nothing. She too, stared across the river to the city. "I just don't understand, why did this have to happen? Where did this THING, come from?" Another pause. A legion of M-7 tanks rolled by. "I sometimes wonder just why we fight. Where did war come from? And not even that- look at this. This city used to be a thriving metropolis. Now look." As if on cue, another series of explosions rang out and a skyscraper collapsed as a thunderstorm rolled in toward the city from the northwest. The base was just southwest of the city, across the Freedom river, although sources said it may have once been the Mississippi. Katrina continued, "What numbskull did this? This planet was supposed to be alive. And we come back to fix it and we start a war." Katrina was on the verge of tears, but she continued. "Is it just me, or does something always have to go wrong? I'm so tired of these fights, be they against the weather, the city, the robots…" Eve did her best to comfort Katrina. She had an idea as to why Katrina was like this. She thought of Wall-e and felt herself overheating with anger. Katrina stopped. "Eve, what is wrong?" Eve stared back to the city. "We are going back. Not now. We'll get help. But nevertheless, we will go back. We have to."

…

Felix awoke to the alarm beeping on the dash of the cockpit. He yawned, stretched as best he could in the small cockpit, and awoke Thomas. Felix was an man of 23 with an Asian look about him. He was a friend of Sam's, and couldn't wait to see him at the end of this mission. He assumed that he would have abandoned the base he commanded and fallen back to the larger base with the others. Thomas was a man of 19. He was a black man, which had made it harder than… anything, for him to get past Michel's entrance exam. In fact, he'd failed it BECAUSE he was black. Felix had suggested he attempt to join Sam's pilot core. After passing Sam's exam with flying colors (no offence intended), he convinced Sam to let him transfer to Michel's fort near a small colony called Detroit. Being faced with allowing Thomas in or being court-martialed, Michel was more than happy to not only let Tom in, but give him a promotion, giving him access to the top secret weapons that were tested there. Anything to keep Sam and Captain McCrea happy. Anything. A female voice echoed throughout the cockpit. "Terrain ahead. Pull up. Terrain ahead. Pull up.", along with another more urgent tone. A male voice this time. "Warning. Category 7 thunderstorm ahead. Alter course immediately. Alter course immediately. Warning-" Felix ignored the voices and looked out the forward cockpit. Timmy, their navigator who had jumped in at the last second, piped up. "You all sure this is the right place? I mean, I don't like the looks of that thunderstorm up there." "Just shut up and see if there are any airfields around here, because I'm not flying into that thing."

…

The air shimmered as a B-6 stealth bomber decloaked, lost altitude, and disappeared on the scopes. "Lost 'em sir. Hit the storm. I don't know if they'll be able to land at Fort Knox in Indiana." Silence. Then: "Oh lord. They'll probably end up in DAN's claws if they can't land in time. God be with them." Tyler looked to Kyle, his commanding officer on the Interplanetary Space Station. The ISS was designed as a final line of defense in the case that a foreign invader should make it past the Kupiter Belt Auto-guns, Pluto's Ion Cannon, The mother of all military installations; the Jupiter's Satellite Base, and the Mars Orbital Weapons Platform. However, ISS also had the job of keeping an eye on the growing home colonies on earth's surface. There were already four major cities in North America alone- One in California, one in Colorado, one in Illinois and Indiana, and one in Florida. The city in Florida was actually preparing to pack up and move to Mars with the rest of the extra starships. (It had been decided that, instead of straining the already beaten Earth, the population would focus on terraforming Mars and living on Jupiter's moons.) They had already been blasted by several hurricanes, which had devastated the community. ISS was massive, able to hold upwards of fifty thousand people, complete with electricians, farmers, and doctors. The largest portions of those living on board were logistics experts and military personnel, though there were massive greenhouses deep within the well lit station providing air and food to the station's inhabitants. The ISS was also a powerhouse, having 1,256 quad laser cannons, 524 turbo-batteries. 1,345 light guns, 275 Medium guns, 13 Heavy guns, as well as a compliment of satellites, designed for defensive perposes. ISS had thousands of army, navy, air force, and marine troops, tanks, and gunboats aboard ass well. Kyle was the Commanding officer. He controlled everything entering or leaving Earthspace, and could shoot at anything without permission. He had to in order to keep the autopilots of battlecruisers who hadn't taken to well to the cancellation of order A113 from conquering Earth. "So Kyle, what do you thing the chances there are that we'll have to use the… gun?" Kyle sighed and looked Tyler in the eye. "Tyler, we're at war. There's no doubt about that. And there is no doubt that we'll need to use the gun. But look at everything that's happened so far. We can't know who's our friend and who's our enemy. Oh no, we _will_ use the gun. The question is- when we do, will we be shooting at the right person?"

A/N: Ahh. I love forshadowing. By the way, can any one guess where I got my inspiration for Michel? Felix? (If you get one, you're close to the other. And no, it's not on fanfiction. Want a hint? Look at the type of Gov't Michel is talking about and how he intends to get it.) Anyway. I don't know when I'll be writing next. I'd like to know how this chapter goes over 1st.

Bye!

Oh, ya.

 Copyright 2009 Sam K****. I do not own any of the original characters in this book.

The book itself is mine.

Bye.


	8. Darkness

Capt. Kyle Marks had one fear. Devastators- Massive, moon size battle-cruisers capable of completely burning entire continents in a matter of hours. Besides the massive weapon arrays, shields, hull plating, armor, and hacking systems, they had one other strength, but that was it's one weakness. You see, Devastators consumed massive amounts of energy in combat, over fifteen times that produced by the entire fleet of Axiom class vessels (some thirty or forty ships). And thus the guns could only be fired every few months or so, but when they did… well, no one had ever lived through seeing one shoot. They had to deploy massive ground armies in order to contain the situation on the given planet or ship so the guns could have time to charge, fire, and cool down. Kyle was one of only four people to have seen one in person. That lived.

The reason Capt. Marks had been unsure of the number of ships in the Axiom's fleet wasn't because he couldn't find the launch records. Those were recorded on every ship in the original plans for Operation Re-colonize so they would know everyone made it back to the planet. But he did know that at least four of the vessels had staged a rebellion when their captains found out about** A113**. These same ships also learned the true purpose of the Devastators.

**********

Auto activated. He saw the flashbacks of what had happened. And in an instant, he knew. _He had failed._ He spun around to the view windows to be sure it was true… it was. So why had he been reactivated? There was no longer any use for him. Or was there? He ran a thermal scan on the ships interior. Besides a few mice and rats, the ship was deserted. Darting to the windows again he saw his true fears; a sandstorm approaching, with humans scurrying to and fro. They would all be killed. Wasn't their protection part of his protocol- **Notice: Autopilot 001. You have landed on Earth without proper authorization. You have violated code 17442 of the Buy & Large flight code. You will be terminated.** Not good. Alarms rang out on the ship, but no one was there to listen. Auto watched in shock as meteorites pounded the colony. But these weren't accidental. People screamed as they tried to get to their sandstorm bunkers only to realize that the meteorites had destroyed them. "What have you done? What have you called upon us!" McCrea burst onto the bridge. "Nothing. I have no control on this ship. I cannot communicate outside of planetary relays. I didn't do this. Only one type of ship could cause this devastation…"

**********

Marks now heard the same warning. **Notice: Unidentified Orbiting Station Complex. You have approached and entered orbit around Earth without proper authorization. You have violated code 17442-4 of the Buy & Large flight code. You will be terminated.** Capt. Marks sent out an alarm to every Solar System Defense System that had been installed after the last Devastator. "_Lunar Defense Grid: Contact Established." _ The voice of the computer announced. Marks breathed a sigh of relief. At least they had a little time._"Asteroid belt complex: system established. Martian Defense Grid: Contact Established. Jupiter Defense Base: Contact Established..." _The voice continued to list a number of moons with colonies and bases on them surrounding Jupiter, Saturn, and Uranus. Then, the phrase he had feared: _"Neptune: Contact Unavailable. Possible jamming- running diagnostics. Pluto: Contact Establish- __**WARNING: Communication lost with Pluto Early Warning System. Alert: All personnel in outer Sol prepare for imminent attack!"**_ Similar voices rang out on Neptune ordering immediate evacuations, as with Uranus and Saturn. "Damnit. Not now. We don't stand a chance with the civil war going on right now." An notice popped up on the Navscreen. "Sir: we are receiving from Earth."

"Put them through." A video message appeared on the view screen. "Sam! I thoug-" "Stardate 13-42-2790-1. I am afraid for my life. This is one-" "Sir, it's just a recording." "Let it play dangit. Maybe we'll learn something." The video continued. "-learned something truly dreadful during my studies of our attempts to draw other ships here. Michel, the same man who released DAN, has also sent out a message to B&L fire control in Alpha Centauri. And apparently they had sent a pair of Heavy Devastator Prototypes. I don't know what to do. Michel is insane. I can't afford to be fighting on the ground now, we are screwed if those ships have fire capability. I'm hoping that the "prototype" part the darn robots are testing is in the planetary combat part. Other_wise_… ot be able t…out long…survi…_Contact Lost."_ "Get them back on the line. Now!" Capt. Marks yelled at his Comms officer. "Sir I'm trying, there appears to be a problem with the broadcasting system sir, I'm not sure what is going on down there…"

…

"Knox tower this is Falcon 1 requesting emergency landing."

"Falcon! What are you doing in the air?"

"Negative. I'll explain on base. We need landing clearance NOW."

"Hold Falcon…"

"Falcon 1 your are cleared for landing on all runways, do your best."

…

Felix and Thomas watched in horror over what they saw on their approach. Civilians desperately fleeing attack bots while human and robot resistance forces tried to buy the civilians time to get out. Thomas cringed as he watched a tank engage an attack robot just to have DAN come around the corner and rip the top off the tank and use a flamethrower and kill everyone inside. Thomas looked away. The radio crackled constantly, telling the pilots about the terrible state of affairs and reminding them every chance it got. "Jackknife, this is Dagger, we need reinforcements, we're being overrun. "Dagger, Jackknife, sorry, we can't afford to lose any more units ourselves." "Dagger, can you fall back to Katana, we are moving towards your location now."… "Dagger? Dagger!" "… is dagger… we are… damage… retreat. We… do what AGGHH!.." "Jackknife, this is Keris, we have lost contact with Ford battalion, any news?" "Negative Keris. Ford Battalion was attempting a flank maneuver to buy us a break last I heard." Felix broke in to the desperate cries and grim reports. "Isn't there a way we can turn this thing off?" Thomas looked at the radio in a rare moment of silence. "Tim, Radio Fort Knox, we're going back into the fight." Thomas spoke forsakenly. "We can't leave those men to die."


End file.
